big_brother_virtualfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 2
To go Home, go to: Home Introduction On Launch Night, 14 Housemates entered the Big Brother House. The first four that entered were escorted to the House Next Door to be used as Intruders. Following that, ten other Housemates entered the House. New to this season is the House Master, who, after winning a weekly competition in the new Competition Room, can control the House with different twists, the mysterious floor below the bedroom, and the circular pool. Housemates Nominations *Week 1 #Aaron - Nikki #Cassidy - Connor #Christopher - Nikki #Connor - Nora #Guido - Connor #Laina - Nora #Lara - Connor #Mark - Nikki #Nikki - Nora #Nora - Nikki *Week 2 #Aaron - Christopher #Cassidy - Christopher #Christopher #Guido #Laina #Lara -Laina #Mark - Aaron #Nikki #Nora - Nikki #Jack - Laina *Week 3 #Mark - Aaron, Guido, Nikki, Nora, Jack *Week 4 #Aaron - Steven #Cassidy - Christopher #Caroline - Steven #Christopher - Dani #Dani - Steven #Guido - Dani #Jack - Dani #Lara - Christopher #Mark - Nora #Nikki - Nora #Nora - Mark #Steven - Mark *Week 5 #Steven - Saved Aaron, Lara, and Caroline *Week 6 #Aaron - Christopher and Jack #Cassidy - Jack and Steven #Caroline - Steven and Jack #Christopher - Aaron and Lara #Jack - Cassidy and Caroline #Lara - Jack and Nikki #Mark - Nikki and Jack #Nikki - Jack and Mark #Steven - Aaron and Lara *Week 7 #Aaron - Steven and Christopher #Cassidy - Christopher and Steven #Caroline - Steven and Christopher #Christopher - Aaron and Cassidy #Jack - Lara and Cassidy #Lara - Steven and Christopher #Mark - Cassidy and Christopher #Steven - Aaron and Cassidy *Week 8 #Caroline (Power from Week 7) - Jack, Christopher, Steven, Cassidy *Week 1 - Nora was saved by the "Save or Play" twist *Week 3 - Nikki and Jack were fake evicted and became the House Masters and lived in the control room for the week *Week 8 - Jack, Christopher, Steven, and Cassidy were renominated because of Caroline's Power from Week 7 *Week 8 - Because Christopher was House Master, we saved himself from eviction Twists *"A House For Four, Please" - Launch Night - Layla announced the House Next Door Twist to the Public only *"Take Control Of What You Have - Launch Night - Layla announced the House Master Twist to the Public and the Housemates *"Isolation or Deprivation" - Week 1, Day 1 - Aaron chose Isolation which meant the Public voted for a Housemate to be isolation in the small task room on Day 2; the Public chose Nikki. *"Wet or Dry" - Week 1, Day 1 - Aaron chose Wet which meant the House sprinklers were turned on and simulated rain until Day 3. *"Democracy or Dictatorship" - Week 1, Day 2 - Aaron chose Democracy which meant the Housemates would nominate fairly and the regular way *"Save or Play" - Week 1, Day 2 - Aaron chose Save which meant he could save one of the three nominees; he chose Nora *"Early or Late" - Week 2, Day 4 - Nora chose Late which meant the next Eviction would be on Day 15 *"Baby Boy or Baby Girl" - Week 2, Day 4 - Nora chose Baby Boy which meant Jack and Steven would either enter the House; Jack entered the House on Day 5 *"Accept or Nullify" - Week 2, Day 6 - Nora chose Nullify which meant she nullified four Housemate's nominations; she chose to nullify Guido, Nikki, Laina, and Christopher *"Save The Mate" - Week 2, Day 7 - Nora was able to save a Housemate from being nominated; she chose Guido *"Kicking You Out" - Week 3, Day 15 - Mark had to chose to "automatically evict" another Housemate. Instead of being evicted, that Housemate lived in the House Next Door to live with the remaining Intruder after two of them would leave that week; Mark chose Cassidy to move houses. *"Who Do You Want?" - Week 3, Day 17 - Mark chose the two intruders he wanted to enter the House; he chose Caroline and Steven who entered on Day 18. *"All or None" - Week 3, Day 19 - Mark chose None which meant no nominations would take place and he would nominate the Housemates up for eviction that week. *"Sorry, It's A Fake Live Double Eviction" - Week 3 Eviction - Layla announced that tonight was a fake Double Eviction where the "evictees" would become the House Masters and live in the Control Room for all of Week 4. *"Now or Later" - Week 4, Day 23 - Nikki and Jack chose Now which meant Dani and Cassidy entered the House immediately. *"Nullify, Save, Choose, and Double" - Week 4, Day 26 - Nikki and Jack were given the power to nullify someone's nominations, save one Housemate from eviction, choose a nominee, and make one Housemate's nominations worth double; They chose to nullify Dani's nominations, save Mark, nominate Guido, and double Christopher's nominations. *"Power On A Whole New Level" - Week 4 Eviction - After the Double Eviction, Layla announced that each week from now on an ex-Housemate would enter the House and compete for the House Master position; For Week 5's House Master position, Flair from BB22 entered the House, but she did not win the competiton. *"Big Brother Has Tricks Up His Sleeves..." - Week 5, Day 30 - Layla told the Public that Big Brother would make everyone Steven used a twist on, immune. *"High In The Sky" - Week 5, Day 31 - Steven chose to hang Aaron 20 feet above the pool; this also means he is immune from the next eviction. *"Isolation House" - Week 5, Day 33 - Steven chose Lara to be isolated by herself in the House Next Door; this also means she is immune from the next eviction. *"Partyz Fur Dayz" - Week 5, Day 35 - Steven chose Caroline to be locked in the Small Task Room and have a party that won't end until the next eviction; as well as Aaron and Lara, Caroline is immune from the next eviction. *"Secret House Master" - Week 5 Eviction - Layla announced to the House that the House Master would be a secret for Week 6 but she announced to the Public the House Master was Rachel from BB20. *"Shopping Task" - Week 6, Day 38 - Rachel created a shopping task where if anyone talked bad about someone behind their back, a light would light up and they would gain a point. By Day 40, if they gained more than 15 points, they would fail the task and live on basic rations for the continuation of their stay. Housemates received a total of 34 points and therefore failed the task, *"Closing Up Shop" - Week 6, Day 39 - Rachel closed the bedroom so all Housemates had to sleep on the sofas. *"Big Brother Reveals All" - Week 6, Day 41 - Rachel let Big Brother play Diary Room entries about all the Housemates commenting on each other. *"Killer Nom" - Week 7, Day 45 - Caroline was given the task to give someone the Killer Nomination where that person would be nominated for the rest of the evictions; Caroline chose Jack. *"Returning Housemates" - Week 7, Day 46 - Caroline was given the choice to chose three returning Housemates to enter the House and cause havoc; she chose Preston (BB18), Nancy Drew (CBB4/BB15), Matt Smith (Winner - BB24). *"Out Loud or Secret" - Week 7, Day 47 - Caroline chose Out Loud meaning there was Face-To-Face Nominations, but she nominated secretly in the Diary Room. *"Opposite or Same" - Week 7, Day 48 - Caroline chose Same meaning the same nominees were nominated the following week for eviction. *"Save and Replace" - Week 8, Day 51 - Christopher saved himself from eviction and nominated Aaron. *"Fun Killer" - Week 8, Day 53 - Christopher selected a group of three people to enjoy the pool and lounge only. *"The Choice Is Yours" - Week 9, Day 58 - Lara decides who is nominated by setting up different tasks for the Housemates and if their flag is burned, that Housemate is safe from eviction. *"Questionaire" - Week 9, Day 59 - Lara held a questionaire for the Housemates; As a result, Lara burned Caroline's and Christopher's flag. *"Talent Show" - Week 9, Day 60 - Lara held a talent show for the Housemates; As a redult, Lara burned Aaron's flag. *"Big Brother's Big Secret" - Week 9 Eviction - The remaining five Housemates didn't make it to the final, only three will. For Week 10, three Housemates will be fake evicted and live in the Final Room meaning they actually advance to the final. The remaining two on Eviction night will think that that night is the final when it is really their Eviction night. *Note: After the 3rd Finalist left the House and re-entered the House by going into the Final House, the two remaining that thought they were finalists left the House together and were told which place they came in (4th or 5th).